


Threshold

by miles (milacola)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просыпается от боли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

Он просыпается от боли. Это не ново, и он больше удивился бы, очнувшись в безмятежном, безболезненном небытии, но над головой у него желтый каменный потолок, а на грудь давит тугая повязка.  
И вонь гниющей раны вряд ли можно называть частью загробного мира.  
Хотя, что он знает о загробном мире.  
Он пытается сесть, но жесткая маленькая рука останавливает его, и сдавленный женский голос бормочет на германском:  
\- Одинова жопа…  
Он пытается сопротивляться, пытается сбросить с себя цепкие пальцы, ввинчивающиеся в тело и, кажется, тревожащие рану, но Агрон не может разобрать – не сейчас, когда каждая мышца ноет от боли, будто в каждую воткнули по игле.  
\- Тихо, - шепчет женщина. – Лежи спокойно.  
Германские слова выкручивают сознание, мешаются в кашу, и голова начинает болеть так сильно, что Агрон просто обрушивается обратно на твердую доску, заменившую ему кровать, и тяжело дышит, пытаясь проглотить тошноту, подступившую к горлу.  
Он не двигается и, кажется, даже не дышит, мелко сглатывая, когда в поле его видимости попадает облако светлых волос и блестящие за розовыми губами белые зубы.  
Сакса скалится – так она выражает радость или гнев, или еще что-то, Агрон не знает, но он так рад ее видеть, что вес сдавливающий ребра ослабевает. Или ему так кажется, потому что следующая мысль заставляет его подорваться снова, и Сакса снова обрушивает на него лавину проклятий, мешая латынь с германским и вызывая этим новую волну тошноты.  
\- Назир? – хрипит Агрон, чувствуя песок и кровь, и горечь на своем языке. Никакая боль не заставит его лежать здесь, если…  
\- Заткнись ты, наконец, - шипит Сакса, сдавливая его плечи руками. – Все в порядке.  
Агрон выдыхает, и Сакса медленно убирает ладони с его плеч, словно не доверяет ему и ждет, что он вскочит на ноги и сбежит. Агрон мог бы это сделать, но боль почти лишает его зрения, застилая черной пеленой его глаза, и он слепо всматривается куда-то, пытаясь заставить себя говорить.  
Он не может.  
Горло ссыхается, и полыхающий воздух раздирает его в клочья при каждом вздохе все сильнее.  
Осторожные руки прижимают влажную тряпку к его губам, и такая нужная влага проскальзывает в рот, но так мало, что Агрон только втягивает в себя воздух. Еле шевеля языком, он просит еще.  
\- Нельзя, - успокаивающе бормочет Сакса на германском, убирая слипшиеся волосы со лба. Ее прохладная рука облегчает боль, но недостаточно.  
Сейчас ничего не достаточно.  
\- Очнулся? - спрашивает кто-то еще, кто-то другой. Кто-то, кого Агрон не узнает, потому что это не Назир.  
Сакса сбивчиво объясняет что-то, но Агрон уже не слушает.  
Он уплывает куда-то, убаюканный чернотой и болью.

Второй раз он просыпается посреди ночи. В комнате темно, Сакса сопит на полу, завернувшись в какое-то тряпье, и Агрон едва не наступает на нее по неосторожности. Ноги почти не держат его, и он медленно присаживается рядом, просто глядя в спокойное лицо Саксы и слушая как она дышит.  
\- Дай ей отдохнуть, - говорит кто-то, и Агрон вздрагивает, едва не снося миску с кровавыми тряпками, стоящую в изголовье его деревянной лежанки.  
Тихо потрескивает лучина, освещая морщинистое лицо старухи. И Агрону она не знакома, но это, наверное, не так уж и важно сейчас.  
\- И тебе бы это не помешало тоже, - говорит она тихо. В ее глазах пляшут отсветы огня, и она не смотрит на Агрона, как будто не хочет обращаться к нему.  
\- Я не могу, - хрипит Агрон, и Сакса вздрагивает во сне, но не просыпается. Старуха неодобрительно косится на него и указывает своим морщинистым крючковатым пальцем в сторону дверного проема.  
\- Тогда замолчи и выйди из дома, - приказывает она, и Агрон раздраженно морщится, но соскребает себя с чистого прохладного пола.  
Когда он проходит мимо старухи, ее глаза ввинчиваются в него с нестерпимым вниманием. От этого поутихшая боль снова просыпается в теле, но это просто иллюзия, конечно, и Агрон стряхивает ее с себя, толкая плечом легкую дверь.  
Луна слишком яркая, и Агрон хочет прикрыть глаза рукой, но замирает, глядя на бурые бинты, туго стягивающие ладонь. Агрон шатается, отступает назад и приваливается к глинобитной стене, съезжая по ней вниз, на землю. Ноги отказываются его держать.  
Зудящая мысль, которую он гнал от себя все это время, отдает болью в сердце и туманит голову, когда Агрон слышит тихие шаги и старуха сухо предлагает:  
\- Выпей.  
Агрон щурится, смотрит по сторонам, сглатывая отсутствующую слюну и пытаясь не паниковать.  
\- Где Назир? – спрашивает он вместо того, чтобы принять протянутую глиняную чашу, до краев наполненную какой-то жидкостью.  
\- Ты не хочешь пить? – спрашивает старуха. Луна блестит в ее глазах, отражаясь от бледной дряблой кожи и делая ее похожей на ведьму. Агрон смотрит на нее прямо.  
\- Я хочу знать, где Назир, - говорит он тихо.  
Старуха качает головой и с удивительной силой толкает чашу ему в лицо. Мерзкая травяная вонь почти выбивает из-под него почву, не смотря даже на то, что он сидит. Это не спасает его от водопада травяного настоя облившего его лицо и грудь, все же.  
\- Он в городе, - говорит старуха, с удовлетворением глядя в изумленное лицо Агрона. – Добывает травы необходимые для твоего выздоровления. Те травы, которые ты только что так бездарно истратил.  
\- Я истратил? – переспрашивает Агрон, все еще не совсем доверяя себе, чтобы осознать произошедшее.  
\- Твое упрямство, - поясняет старуха и уже осторожнее толкает чашу к губам Агрона. Тот автоматически открывает рот, глотая остатки горькой дряни, и старуха бережно похлопывает его по плечу.  
\- Ты должен спать, - говорит старуха, когда Агрон выпивает все до капли. Она осмотрительно не позволяет ему взять чашу в руки, и что-то в груди Агрона сворачивается в тугой узел при мысли об этом, но у него было время привыкнуть.  
Было время смириться.  
Он смотрит на буроватые бинты, обхватывающие его грудь, прислушивается к толчкам боли, нарастающим внутри его тела с каждой секундой все больше.  
\- Что это за город? – тихо спрашивает он.  
\- Дамаск, - говорит старуха и снова похлопывает Агрона по плечу. Скупое сочувствие в жесте мучает Агрона, но он не уходит от прикосновения.  
\- Дамаск, - бесцветно повторяет Агрон. Он вдыхает липкий, незнакомый воздух и не может найти ни единого воспоминания в своей голове о том, как он здесь оказался.  
Он чувствует на себе выжидательный взгляд старухи, но ни о чем ее не спрашивает.

Сакса бережно мочит повязки водой, прежде чем снять их, обнажая уродливые гноящиеся раны. И Агрон и подумать не мог, что она способна на такую осмотрительность, но он много о чем не мог раньше подумать.  
Неторопливо, как сказку, она рассказывает о том, как все они чуть не отправились к предкам в битве у какого-то порта, названия которого Сакса не запомнила, но это и не важно. Потому что этот порт стал бы их могилой, если бы Спартак не приказал захватить одно из судов, чтобы спасти хоть кого-то.  
Сакса говорит так, словно пересказывает чьи-то слова, и широкий рубец на плече, затянувшийся, но все еще причиняющий неудобства, говорит Агрону больше, чем могли бы сказать слова.  
\- Старуха взяла нас к себе за плату, - говорит Сакса, откладывая вымазанные в крови и гное повязки в сторону. – Я плохо помню, - добавляет она, и это звучит настолько близко, к сожалению, что Агрон хочет прикоснуться к ее руке, ободряюще сжать ее ладонь.  
Он смотрит на свои перевязанные кисти, и его пальцы подрагивают – вот и все на что он сейчас способен.  
\- Здесь почти нет римлян, - говорит Сакса, смазывая раны Агрона мазью, которая по запаху мало отличается от дерьма. – Но все равно опасно. Назир ходит в город добывать деньги.  
Агрон не спрашивает, как именно он их добывает.  
Странное чувство, что он не имеет на это права, пульсирует в груди, отдавая в каждую дыру в его коже, наполняя тело отголосками старой боли.  
Закончив работу, Сакса улыбается и осторожно трогает его за руку.  
\- Скоро станет лучше, - говорит она, и ее улыбка мягче, чем Агрон помнит.  
От того, что она, кажется, привыкает к мирной жизни, пустота внутри Агрона начинает ныть и разрастаться. 

Назир расталкивает Агрона под утро.  
От него пахнет кровью, железом и солью, и Агрон задыхается.  
Он задыхается от горячей ладони на голой коже, даже если это просто прикосновение, призванное разбудить его. Ничего не значащее, но для Агрона оно значит что-то.  
Много.  
Он думал, что умер.  
Назиру достаточно было прикоснуться к нему, чтобы он вспомнил о том, что все еще жив.  
\- Идем со мной, - шепчет Назир, и Агрон поднимается на ноги, ни о чем не спрашивая.  
Они молча выходят из дома, молча ступают по мокрой траве, уходя в глубь леса. Агрон глотает влажный воздух и молчит, и это не гнетет его.  
И не похоже, что Назир о чем-то думает.  
Он устремлен вперед. Он выглядит как человек, у которого есть цель, и Агрон задается вопросом, имеет ли эта цель отношение к нему самому.  
И если да, то как заставить Назира понять, что он тратит свое время впустую.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает Назир. Это похоже на требование. Как будто Назир уже знает, о чем Агрон думает, и ему нужно просто подтверждение.  
Он не смотрит на Агрона, даже не поворачивает головы. Они и идут так, чтобы не касаться друг друга, даже плечами, даже руками.  
Это расстояние – как дыра в груди Агрона. Бесконечное и пустое.  
\- Я не знаю, - признается Агрон, и Назир косится на него. Он не улыбается, не предлагает никакого утешения, и тишина провисает в темноте, заметная. Почти осязаемая.  
\- Ты думаешь о смерти, - говорит Назир. Его голос мертвый.  
Агрон не хочет ему врать.  
Он не думает, что кто-то имеет право винить его.  
Даже Назир. Особенно он.  
\- Я думаю о том, зачем ты изводишь себя, - говорит Агрон медленно. Потому что на деле это так. Меняется лишь угол, под которым каждый из них смотрит. – Это не имеет никакого смысла.  
Назир смотрит на него. Наконец-то.  
\- Не имеет смысла? – переспрашивает он, как будто не совсем понял значение слов. Как будто латынь вдруг стала для него чужим языком.  
Агрон не успевает ответить.  
Они приходят, наконец. Туда, куда Назир вел его, и это становится понятно без слов и объяснений.  
Широкая, неторопливая река поблескивает в темноте, влажно журча.  
\- Ты уже почти здоров, - указывает Назир на то, о чем Агрон достаточно осведомлен и так.  
Он медленно стаскивает с себя кожаный наплечник, и Агрон тяжело сглатывает. Но глаза Назира непроницаемые, слишком черные, и не похоже, чтобы он позвал Агрона сюда за чем-то большим, чем река, в которой, наконец, можно отмыться от запаха гнилой плоти и засохшей крови.  
\- Давай, - говорит Назир и помогает Агрону снять одежду.  
Вода обжигает кожу, словно сталь.

Агрон думает, что все это приснилось ему до тех пор, пока не просыпается чистым, с недавно перевязанными ранами и запахом ночного леса, липнущим к его телу.  
Назира по-прежнему нет.

То, что Агрон почти не в состоянии использовать свои руки, не означает, что он не может поприветствовать Каста как следует.  
Тот легко уклоняется от пинка, и Сакса матерится, хватая Агрона за полы одежды и оттаскивая его назад.  
\- Поправляешься? – спрашивает Каст, хмуро улыбаясь, и Агрон скалит зубы в ответ.  
\- Где Назир? – раздраженно спрашивает Сакса, слова перекатываются у нее во рту, злые и непонятные из-за акцента.  
Каст смотрит на Саксу тяжелым взглядом, и выглядит это так, как будто они не очень ладят.  
Агрон широко усмехается.  
\- Сказал, что останется в городе еще на ночь, - отвечает Каст наконец, и косится на Агрона, как будто ожидая, что тот снова попытается на него накинуться.  
Но дело в том, что Агрон не злится.  
Ни на Каста, и ни на Назира, и даже ни на себя.  
Он вообще больше не чувствует злости.  
\- Твою долбанную шлюху-мать, - говорит Сакса устало. – Ты не мог сказать ему, что достаточно?  
Агрон почти не понимает ее сквозь частокол острых согласных, запутывающих смысл ее слов. В то время как Каст делает это с легкостью.  
\- Я сказал, - говорит он и снова косится на Агрона, разводя руками. – Он меня не слушает.  
\- Еще бы он послушал, - отсутствующим тоном говорит Агрон.  
Легкая дверь скрипит за их спинами, и Лейла выходит из хижины, уперев руки в бока. Она идет мимо них к колодцу, и ее вряд ли заботит то, что Назир не возвращался уже неделю.  
Агрон пытается заставить себя злиться.  
Почувствовать хоть что-то.  
И не может.  
\- Опять ты, - говорит она Касту, и в чем Агрон уверен наверняка, так это в том, что она ненавидит его больше, чем самого Агрона. Не намного, но больше.  
От этого не то чтобы легче, но это определенно нравится Агрону.  
\- Некоторые из нас еще не планируют сдохнуть от руки вонючего араба, чтобы купить жизнь тому, кто ее не хочет, - говорит Каст Лейле, но Агрон знает, для чьих ушей эти слова на самом деле.  
\- Закрой свой рот, - угрожает Сакса, и Каст улыбается. Косая усмешка, которая когда-то доводила Агрона почти до безумия, до бешенства.  
Блеклая тень недовольства ворочается в груди.  
В остальном – Агрон ничего не чувствует.

Агрон следит за Кастом из тени дома.  
Дом Лейлы – имя старухи выламывает Агрону язык, не смотря на всю практику, что у него была – стоит в отдалении от города, на поляне у самого оазиса, в глубине которого течет какая-то река, имя которой ни о чем не говорит Агрону. И наверное никогда уже не скажет.  
Каст слоняется по двору, не делая ничего полезного, но почему-то не приближается к дому, и если бы Агрон хотел, он бы мог уже сообразить, что дело в нем.  
Но он не хочет об этом думать.  
Лейла отправляет Саксу к реке за водой, и слышно как они ругаются в доме, но ничего особенного. У них у обоих просто отвратительный характер и это нормально.  
Когда Лейла выплывает из дома, Агрон замирает на месте, не сводя глаз с Каста, но она, кажется, на него даже не смотрит.  
\- Все слоняешься тут, бездельник, - раздраженно говорит она, и Каст неуверенно пожимает плечами, видимо пытаясь показать этим, что его мало тревожит раздражение старухи.  
Агрон усмехается себе под нос.  
\- Займись уже делом, - говорит Лейла, указывая на корзину, стоящую рядом с Агроном.  
Каст поднимает брови, удивленно.  
Лейла поднимает брови в ответ.  
\- На рынок сходи, - недовольно поясняет она. Потом ее взгляд падает на Агрона, словно она только что поняла, что он тоже здесь. – И этого с собой захвати, - добавляет она.  
Каст открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но старуха снова смотрит на него, и он кривит свою рожу в какой-то непонятной гримасе.  
Агрон не хочет ничего говорить.  
Он хочет в город, он хочет увидеть Назира.  
Он устал, вообще-то. От мирной жизни, которая не была ею. Устал прятаться, устал от боли.  
Когда Каст швыряет ему в лицо свой плащ, чтобы он мог спрятать под капюшоном лицо, Агрон думает, что стоило бы просто порадоваться тому, что он все еще жив.  
Он не радуется.

Улицы Дамаска узкие и опасные, петляют как кишки в животе, и Агрон все время ожидает оказаться в тупике, следуя за Кастом, раз за разом сворачивая в узкие проулки.  
\- Решился меня убить наконец? – спрашивает Агрон, замечая в одном из проулков раскинувшийся на площади рынок, и то, что они идут в другую сторону, настораживает его, хоть и не достаточно сильно.  
Каст хмыкает себе под нос и показывает на корзину в своей руке.  
\- Сначала зайдем кое-куда, - говорит он, как будто Агрон не догадывался. Как будто Агрон сам не чувствовал, уже когда Каст прожигал его странным взглядом и грубо помогал натянуть на плечи свой собственный плащ.  
Он почти силой заставляет себя думать об этом.  
Но они все идут куда-то, все глубже уходя в лабиринт желтых низкорослых домов, так не похожих ни на римские, ни на те, что строили на родине Агрона.  
Солнце все еще высоко, но начинает клониться к закату, и Агрон чувствует, как с каждым шагом ноги становятся все тяжелее, и неловкие руки мешают даже ему самому.  
Пару раз он сталкивается с кем-то плечами, и люди недовольно смотрят на него, но ему наплевать.  
Он не знает, что ждет его в конце этого пути.  
Но он отлично знает кто.

Это не арена, совсем нет. Это больше похоже на ямы, о которых рассказывал Спартак, и Агрону кажется, что кто-то пнул его в живот, когда он думает о том, что Назир здесь… сколько? Неделю? Две? Месяц?  
Он хочет убить Каста, хочет вдолбить его тупую башку в каменную мостовую у них под ногами, и даже плохо слушающиеся руки не смогут его остановить, но Каст только ухмыляется, как обычно, и кивает вперед.  
Агрон смаргивает бешенство, силой отталкивает от себя ярость и смотрит поверх голов беснующейся толпы, туда, где на песке идет бой.  
И это, да, это Назир. Против двоих сразу, насколько Агрон понимает, но он на самом деле не отслеживает поединок. Он следит за движениями Назира, который не пытается развлечь толпу и не пытается кому-то что-то доказать.  
Он методично убивает их.  
В каждой руке у него по длинному кинжалу и Агрон видит только, как красноватое заходящее солнце отражается от стали, слепя ревущую толпу, но, кажется, только Агрона.  
Агрон хочет развернуться. Хочет уйти оттуда.  
И не может.

Когда они возвращаются с рынка, Агрон оглядывается назад, и Дамаск на его глазах тонет в луже красного солнца.

Просыпаясь, Агрон встречается взглядом с Назиром, и он не готов к этому.  
Он был уверен, что Назир будет избегать его так долго, как сможет. Он просто не думал, что время истечет так быстро.  
Они просто молчат, смотрят друг на друга, и ни один из них не пытается заговорить.  
Агрону кажется, что Назир злится, а потом – наоборот – что это он сам должен злиться.  
И он хочет разозлиться, но просто даже мысль об этом возвращает на место отступившуюся от него было тошноту.  
\- Странно, - говорит Назир тихо. В сумерках Агрон видит, как блестят его глаза и белеющую повязку на его плече. Он не выглядит раненым, не выглядит умирающим. Он жив. – Нам теперь нет нужды торопиться и сказать стало нечего.  
Агрону чудится - в его словах, в том, как Назир не встречается с ним взглядом и смотрит вниз, на свои руки - двойное дно.  
Агрон вспоминает о том, как всего лишь день назад, ему казалось, что он уже не в состоянии чувствовать.  
Он ошибался, как обычно.

Когда Агрон просыпается утром – Назира снова нет.

\- Передай мне кадку, - говорит Лейла. Желтоватое тесто осыпается под ее пальцами мукой, больше похожей на пыль.  
\- Давай-давай, - сварливо подгоняет старуха, не глядя на Агрона. – Хоть для чего-то ты можешь сгодиться. Она там, на полке.  
Агрону не хочется делать, как она говорит, и, вообще-то, помогать старухе печь хлеб - это последнее место, где он надеялся найти себе применение. Но он поднимается на ноги и идет к полке, где высоко над его головой стоит желаемая Лейлой кадка. Агрона угнетает тот факт, что если бы она стояла чуть выше, у него, скорее всего, возникли бы трудности с попыткой ее достать.  
Он думает, что старуха знает об этом.  
Он грохает кадкой об стол, раздраженный, почти злой. Он хочет уйти отсюда, найти Назира, заставить его понять, что все это давно уже утратило остатки смысла, но Лейла закатывает рукава, и Агрон замирает на месте.  
Он пялится на старое, побелевшее от времени клеймо – треугольник в круге, он никогда таких раньше не видел.  
\- Ты рабыня, - говорит он тихо, медленно усаживаясь на свое старое место. Лейла загребает горсть муки из кадки и посыпает тесто бережной рукой.  
\- Боги благоволят нам, - бормочет она. – Хотя бы твои глаза не нуждаются в лечении.  
Агрон часто моргает, пропуская ее слова мимо ушей.  
Лейла смотрит на него и усмехается.  
\- Хочешь спросить - так спрашивай, - советует она почти миролюбиво, и Агрон открывает рот, не обдумав свой вопрос до конца.  
\- Откуда ты родом? – спрашивает он, как будто это имеет какое-то значение.  
Лейла хлопает его по лбу рукой, измазанной в муке, и Агрон моргает, отпрянув назад.  
\- Ты идиот, - говорит она и смеется каркающим, старческим смехом. Агрон качает головой, потому что эта старуха просто не укладывается у него в голове.  
\- Что я теперь сделал не так? – спрашивает Агрон, и Лейла пожимает плечами. Коричневые руки, испещренные пигментными пятнами, возвращаются к тесту, и Агрон заворожен этим простым действием.  
Потому что это то, чего он не может.  
Он ничего не может.  
\- Спрашивай только то, что хочешь спросить, - говорит Лейла. – Иначе, опять получишь по лбу.  
\- Зачем ты нам помогаешь? – спрашивает он, следя за ее руками.  
Лейла снова каркает, как проклятая ворона и загребает еще немного муки из кадки.  
Влажный запах теста на секунду обманывает Агрона, заставляя вспомнить о чем-то, о чем он, казалось бы, давно уже забыл.  
\- Вы отлично платите, - говорит старуха, не желая похоже разделять с Агроном свою историю.  
Со двора доносятся крики и мат Саксы.  
\- Видят боги, эта девчонка станет моей смертью, - бормочет Лейла, отряхивая руки. Мука взвивается в воздух, закручиваясь спиралью, как пылинки в луче солнечного света, и Агрон снова поднимается на ноги.  
\- Я посмотрю, - предлагает он, направляясь к выходу.  
Он делает вид, что не чувствует старухин взгляд на своей спине.

Агрон не знает, почему Назир проводит на арене в трущобах Дамаска столько времени, словно пытается выкупить свою свободу, а заодно и свободу пару сотен германских рабов.  
Агрон пытается думать об этом, но из раза в раз, это заканчивается тем, что он думает о том, как неплохо было бы просто перестать дышать - и спастись от всего этого.  
Он стыдится этих мыслей, но они, назойливые и опасные, вертятся у него в голове каждый раз, когда он не спит ночами, пытаясь разглядеть невысокую фигуру, поднимающуюся вверх по дороге, идущую прочь от Дамаска.  
\- Он вбил себе в голову, что ты злишься на него за что-то, - говорит Каст как-то раз ночью. Подавая Агрону чашу с долбаным отваром. Вялые руки смыкаются на шершавой поверхности, и Агрон скалится, пытаясь без слов пояснить Касту, что он думает о его компании.  
Каст давно уже не реагирует на это.  
\- И почему, интересно, он так думает, - бормочет Агрон, осушая чашу одним глотком. Каст удивляет его, усмехаясь и не сильно толкая в плечо.  
\- Этот вопрос ты должен не мне задавать, - говорит он. Агрон видит где-то на дне его глаз тяжелое сожаление и тоску, но это уже не злит его.  
Он мечтает о дне, когда ему снова захочется убить Каста, как о благословлении.

В тени дома, скрываясь от раскаленного солнца, Агрон наблюдает за тем, как Сакса срезает длинные волосы Назира. За тем, как блестящие черные пряди падают ей под ноги, переливаясь на солнце, как змеи. Они оба стоят спиной к Агрону, и с каждой проходящей секундой Назир исчезает, оставляя кого-то другого вместо себя.  
Кого-то чужого.  
Лейла выходит из дома, в руке у нее кружка с проклятым отваром, и желудок Агрона сжимается от одного только запаха, который можно почувствовать даже сквозь плотный полуденный воздух.  
Он с таким трудом удерживает чашу в вялых не слушающихся руках, что злость на секунду возвращается к нему. Чтобы через секунду схлынуть без остатка.  
\- Что, неужели это поможет мне снова держать меч? – спрашивает Агрон, глотая терпкую дрянь.  
Лейла внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он подносит чашу к губам.  
\- Возможно, - говорит она просто, и Агрон давится, закашливаясь, но внимательно следя за кружкой в своей слабой хватке.  
Солнце пронизывает густой воздух жгучими желтыми лучами, изнуряя жилистую траву, покрывающую землю вокруг хижины Лейлы.  
Агрон подозревал и раньше, что старуха потеряла разум, и он знал, что она не питает к нему любви.  
Он только не знал о том, что она может быть настолько жестока.  
\- Ты ведьма? – спрашивает он, усмехаясь непослушными губами, и темные глаза Лейлы, поддернутые блестящей старческой пленкой, наблюдают за ним так пристально, что нет возможности что-то скрыть.  
\- Для глупца неспособного написать свое имя без ошибки? Пожалуй, да, - говорит она без тени насмешки, и Агрон сглатывает вязкую горькую слюну, пытаясь крепче сжать глиняную посудину в руках, и не может с этим справиться.  
Лейла отворачивается от него, переводя взгляд на Назира и Саксу, которые тихо переговариваются о чем-то, и Агрон не находит в себе сил напомнить о своем присутствии, потому что это действительно не так уж важно – здесь он или нет.  
\- Я бы могла вернуть силу твоим рукам, - говорит Лейла сухо. – Я только не думаю, что ты хочешь держать в них именно меч.  
Агрон смеется и для него самого это звучит как собачий лай.  
\- Все, что я знал в жизни это война, - сквозь зубы цедит он, раздраженный своим собственным раздражением, на старуху, которая играет с ним, как со щенком, ради своего собственного развлечения. Раздраженный наползающими на солнце тучами, которые скоро прольются дождем, и тем, что люди снова потащатся в низину, к реке, чтобы возделывать проклятую пашню, из-за чего Агрону придется прятаться в хижине проклятой ведьмы целыми днями.  
Раздраженный состриженными волосами Назира, оставшимися лежать в траве, как что-то ненужное. Неважное.  
Как сам Агрон.  
\- Дерьмовая должно быть у тебя была жизнь, - говорит Лейла, и сухой смешок почти наполнен сочувствием. Агрон сжимает зубы и смотрит на солнце. Туда, где прячется солнце под толстым слоем пыльно-серых облаков.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - говорит он.  
Агрон чувствует ее руку, приближающуюся к его затылку, еще до того как она поднимает ее, но ничего не делает.  
Он ждет удара, подзатыльника, но маленькая теплая ладонь путается в его волосах, осторожно гладит дико торчащие в разные стороны пряди.  
\- Я ничего о тебе не знаю, - соглашается Лейла и Агрон боится повернуть голову, потому что ее ласковый голос, наверное, теперь будет сниться ему в кошмарах. – А ты знаешь все.  
Агрон хочет спросить, что она имеет в виду, но Лейла убирает руку, так быстро, что Агрон тут же начинает сомневаться в том, что ему это не почудилось.  
\- Назир! – орет старуха над самым ухом, и Агрон вздрагивает как кролик.  
\- Ебаные боги, - бормочет он, едва не выпуская из рук проклятую чашу, но когда Назир оборачивается, что-то обрывается у Агрона внутри, и они просто смотрят друг на друга, как будто нет ничего более важного в этот момент.  
Назир не похож сам на себя, и все же это он.  
\- Сходите к реке, пока есть шанс, - говорит Лейла, и Назир кивает, обмениваясь с Саксой еще парой фраз; он идет к нему, и внутренности сжимаются в вибрирующий ожиданием ком у Агрона в животе. – К тому же, он воняет как свинья, - добавляет Лейла громко, и Агрон слышит, как лающе смеется Сакса, но ничего не говорит, потому что Назир улыбается ему.  
Вдруг, Агрону интересно действительно ли единственное, чего он хочет, это снова суметь удержать в своих руках меч. 

Они подходят к реке, когда начинает накрапывать дождь, и листья шумно дрожат, заполняя тишину между ними.  
Агрон не собирается совершать одну и ту же ошибку дважды.  
Он не смотрит на Назира, входя в реку. Он пытается не смотреть.  
Но Назир следует за ним неотступно, как будто если он упустит его из поля зрения или отступит на шаг в сторону, Агрон провалится под воду, под землю.  
Исчезнет.  
Агрон думает о том, что это немного оскорбительно и почти сразу оступается. Скорость Назира впечатляет, или же он был ближе, чем Агрон думал, потому что он не успевает даже накрениться в сторону достаточно, чтобы встретиться с водой лицом к лицу, когда его крепко придерживают за руку, помогая твердо встать на ноги.  
Агрон выдыхает сквозь зубы, но Назир не отпускает его руку, только осторожно тянет за нее, поворачивая его к себе лицом.  
Вода обступает их со всех сторон, Агрон чувствует ее на своем языке, сладкую, смывающую горечь отвара Лейлы. Руки сами собой ложатся на плечи Назира. Слабые, беспомощные руки.  
Агрону хочется, сжав пальцы, встряхнуть Назира, вытрясти из него хоть слово, но он беспомощен, и его сила больше не его.  
\- Зачем ты все это делаешь? – спрашивает Агрон, отслеживая длинные глубокие царапины на коже Назира неловкими ладонями. Тот не шагает назад, и Агрону кажется, что это можно считать победой, пока ему в голову не приходит мысль о том, что Назир, скорее всего, просто боится оставить его без опоры.  
Это не страшно.  
Агрон даже рад этому.  
Вода струится по лицу, заливая глаза, слепляя ресницы, мешая видеть как следует.  
У них все еще есть время, прежде чем река выйдет из берегов и попытается забрать их жизни с собой.  
Горячие пальцы Назира медленно ползут по его груди, по его животу, опускаясь все ниже, погружаясь в воду, и Агрон задыхается, когда рука Назира обхватывает его член.  
Он горбится, сгибается вперед, опираясь лбом о лоб Назира, и вода стекает по лицу, по губам, заливает глаза. Кожа горит, от холода, от жара, от удовольствия, от боли.  
С каждым движением запястья Назира, Агрон проглатывает все больше дождя, пересытившись, не может найти внутри себя место для того, чтобы думать об этом.  
Он выдыхает сквозь зубы в самом конце, отчаянно пытаясь схватиться за Назира.  
И не может этого сделать.  
Тогда Назир движется вперед. Упираясь подбородком в плечо Агрона, обнимая его за спину, и, кажется, будучи единственной опорой, которая держит его на ногах – он шепчет, обжигая кожу Агрона своим дыханием:  
\- Мы не сможем тут прятаться всегда. Мы вообще не можем прятаться.  
Агрон знает об этом.  
Он не хочет прятаться, он не хочет чувствовать вину за то, что он живет, когда другие пали.  
Но он прячется, и он чувствует.  
Он хочет сказать об этом, когда Назир продолжает:  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой.

Агрон думал, что когда он, наконец, обретет свободу, он будет вправе распорядиться своей жизнью по своему усмотрению.  
Оказалось, что освободиться от римского господина – еще не достаточно для того, чтобы заполучить ее

Назир спит на полу, по левую сторону от сбитой из досок лежанки Агрона.  
Он лежит на боку, подложив под щеку локоть, и его ресницы подрагивают во сне.  
В темноте каждый синяк, каждый порез на его коже кажутся черными пятнами, которые вот-вот поглотят его целиком. Проглотят. Уничтожат.  
Агрон не может знать, что у Назира в голове. Он не может знать, почему Назир решил, что для Агрона нет ничего важнее возвращения на родину.  
Он не может этого знать.  
С огромным трудом, прикладывая почти нечеловеческое усилие, Агрон сжимает пальцы в кулак, подавляя пронзительную боль, отмахиваясь от нее.  
Он сжимает пальцы в кулак и, кажется, знает.

Когда Назир открывает глаза, Агрон касается его лица, касается коротких волос и, обводя пальцем контур губ Назира, он говорит:  
\- Мне не нужно переплывать моря, чтобы оказаться дома. Я и так уже дома.  
Он повторяет это раз за разом, тихо шепчет, глядя на лицо Назира, который резко садится, хватая Агрона за руки. Его хватка бережная и он с недоверием смотрит на пальцы Агрона.  
Все еще вялые и слабые, иссушенные бездействием.  
Они движутся.


End file.
